


The Simple Truth

by vysila



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>April Dancer is observant</i><br/>Drabble written August 2006 for a muncle drabble challenge on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Truth

"Such a handsome, charming man," my mother gushed. "And no ring on his finger." Another conquest for Napoleon Solo, damn him. Mama never misses an opportunity to remind me of my unmarried status. Hope springs eternal in the maternal breast, I suppose.

I failed to disguise my sigh. "We just work together." I watched Napoleon guide Illya to their table with a light touch to his partner's lower back, an instinctively possessive gesture, and I saw the look they shared, so intimate it took my breath away.

Conveniently, the simple truth will serve better than a lie. "Besides, he's taken."


End file.
